ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Deadly
Pokémon Deadly and Fury are the Upcoming Nintendo Switch follow-ups to Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and will be released worldwide on Thursday November 22, 2018 New Pokémon * Mooss (Grass/Ground) the Mooseling Pokémon * Moostump (Grass/Ground) the Moose Pokémon * Swampoose (Grass/Ground) the Giant Moose Pokémon * Flarworm (Fire/Dragon) the Baby Snake Pokémon * Lavastrictor (Fire/Dragon) the Boa Constrictor Pokémon * Magmobra (Fire/Dragon) the Cobra Pokémon * Babyphant (Water) the Baby Elephant Pokémon * Splashyphant (Water) the Elephant Pokémon * Tyrannophant (Water) the Pachyderm Pokémon * Moldig (Normal) the Mole Pokémon * Moldrill (Normal/Ground) the Driller Mole Pokémon * Crykatoo (Normal/Flying) the Chick Pokémon * Cockatrick (Normal/Flying) the Cockatoo Pokémon * Cackletoo (Normal/Flying) the Cockatoo Pokémon * Worttle (Bug) the Worm Pokémon * Beetacoon (Bug) the Cocoon Pokémon * Bettloceros (Bug/Water) the Rhino Beetle Pokémon * Sloctric (Ice/Electric) the Sloth Pokémon * Slothunder (Ice/Electric) the Giant Sloth Pokémon * Robozard (Steel/Dragon) the Reptool Pokémon * Metadragon (Steel/Dragon) the Robot Dragon Pokémon * Rapzee (Psychic/Fairy) the LongHair Pokémon * Rapperzel (Psychic/Fairy) the LongHair Pokémon * Rapozelle (Psychic/Fairy) the Longhair Pokémon * Ancescrack (Rock/Fighting) the Ancestor Pokémon * Breakerthal (Rock/Fighting) the Neanderthal Pokémon * Chickingo (Water/Flying) the Baby Flamingo Pokémon * Flappingo (Water/Flying) the Flamingo Pokémon * Punkothere (Ice) the Chalicothere Pokémon * Chalicofyte (Ice/Fighting) the Chalicothere Pokémon * Clowreeper (Ghost/Psychic) the Clown Pokémon * Spooklown (Ghost/Psychic) the Jester Pokémon * Snowfrost (Ice) the Snowman Pokémon * Snowfreeze (Ice) the Snowman Pokémon * Creepiano (Ghost/Dark) the Piano Pokémon * Vidice (Dark/Fighting) the Numbskull Pokémon * Vikichop (Dark/Fighting) the Viking-ness Pokémon * Buzzcute (Bug/Flying) the Fly Pokémon * Flydorable (Bug/Flying) the Fly Pokémon * Plucktypus (Water/Ground) the Platypus Pokémon (Deadly) * Woodeaver (Water/Fighting) the Beaver Pokémon (Fury) * Pointypple (Grass/Water) the Pineapple Pokémon * Porcupineapple (Grass/Water) the Porcupine Pokémon * Dromedrum (Ground/Steel) the Dromedary Pokémon * Congamel (Ground/Steel) the Camel Pokémon * Magicess (Psychic/Fairy) the Princess Pokémon (Female only) * Spargopher (Electric/Ground) the Gopher Pokémon * Aireon (Flying) the Atmosphere Pokémon * Splateenager (Poison/Fighting) the Inkling Pokémon (Male & Female) * Cococrab (Water) the Coconut Crab Pokémon * Nuttycrab (Water) the Coconut Crab Pokémon * Sparkitten (Electric) the Kitten Pokémon * Lectrocat (Electric/Fighting) the Speedy Cat Pokémon * Pigslime (Water/Ground) the Mud Piglet Pokémon * Mudhog (Water/Ground) the Mud Pig Pokémon * Geckko (Dragon) the Gecko Pokémon * Lizzilla (Dragon) the Lizard Pokémon * Komodile (Dragon/Flying) the Dragon Pokémon * Bubblecess (Fairy) the Princess Pokémon (Female only) (Deadly) * Dracute (Dark/Fairy) the Vampire Pokémon (Female & Male) (Fury) * Pandred (Grass/Fighting) the Red Panda Pokémon * Wooloth (Rock/Ice) the Mammoth Pokémon * Mammothump (Rock/Ice) the Mammoth Pokémon * Climbear (Rock/Grass) the Sloth Bear Pokémon * Grabear (Rock/Grass) the Sloth Bear Pokémon * Spottolphin (Water) the Dolphin Pokémon * Hippotallic (Water/Steel) the Hippopotamus Pokémon * Spookowl (Flying/Dark) the Owl Pokémon * Scarowl (Flying/Dark) the Horned Owl Pokémon * Bubbligator (Water/Dragon) the Crocodile Pokémon * Aquagator (Water/Dragon) the Giant Lizard Pokémon * Guffawbra (Grass/Psychic) the Zebra Pokémon * Punkaboon (Fighting) the Baboon Pokémon (Fury) * Flimate (Fire/Grass) the Monkey Pokémon (Deadly) * Storlivery (Flying/Normal) the Stork Pokémon * Burnfish (Water/Fire) the LionFish Pokémon * Butteerkat (Grass/Fairy) the Meerkat Pokémon * Tigercaw (Dragon/Flying) the Monstrous Pokémon * Squawkrowl (Dragon/Flying) the Prehistoric Pokémon * Treebeest (Grass/Rock) the Wildebeest Pokémon * Walrite (Fire/Rock) the Walrus Pokémon * Stompythant (Ground/Rock) the Elephant Pokémon * Frosterman (Water/Ice) the Merman Pokémon * Cutiemaid (Water/Fairy) the Mermaid Pokémon * Naddeadly (Dragon/Flying) the Deadly Nadder Pokémon (Deadly) * Furygon (Dragon/Dark) the Night Fury Pokémon (Fury) * Flappermaid (Water/Flying) the Mermaid Pokémon * Nightflare (Dragon/Fire) the Monstrous Nightmare Pokémon New Mega Stones * Furret (Normal/Water) Mega Stone * Dunsparce (Normal/Flying) Mega Stone * Haxorus (Dragon/Fighting) Mega Stone * Muk (Poison/Grass) Mega Stone * Marowak (Ground/Dark) Mega Stone * Dugtrio (Ground/Fire) Mega Stone * Magmortar (Fire/Steel) Mega Stone * Solgaleo (Psychic/Steel) Mega Stone * Lunala (Psychic/Ghost) Mega Stone * Walrein (Water/Ice) Mega Stone * Swalot (Poison/Water) Mega Stone * Gardevoir (Psychic/Dragon) Mega Stone Y * Swampert (Water/Dragon) Mega Stone Y * Burnfish (Water/Fire) Mega Stone * Spottolphin (Water/Rock) Mega Stone * Breloom (Grass/Fighting) Mega Stone Trivia * This is the first two Pokémon Nintendo Switch Games available in Thursday November 22, 2018. * This game has same regional forms like Kanto, & Alola. * This game has new Z Crystals & Mega Stones. Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Switch Games